Hetalian Roulette
by Eclipse01XD
Summary: Alfred is once again bored as hell at one of the world meetings. So he decides to makes things fun. But things don't turn out as expect, not at all. -No intended pairings, by the way.-
1. Chapter 1

3/1

Yay...I found motivation to do this. I thought it was about time for Russian Roulette the meet Hetalia and this is what I thought about how it would go down. So I (heroically) made a Russian Roulette hetalia fic. Comments or questions? I'm open to pm's so go ahead! Enjoy! -Eclipse

* * *

><p>"So...frikin'...BORED." yawned the young Alfred. It was, yet again, another (boring) world meeting. And the antics were the exact same as well. He stands up and gives his awesome ideas, Arthur and Francis shoot him down. They start fighting, the room starts fighting, and in under 15 minutes, an all-out war has broken out. And of course, Ludwig ends it.<p>

'Well, not this time,' Alfred thought. 'This time it'll be different. This time the meeting will be worth listening to. I, being the awesome hero I am, will save the meeting.' Unfortunately, he hasn't found a way yet, and the meeting already reached the stage of Ludwig yelling his head off.

"So, like, what are you gonna do about it and stuff ?" asked Feliks.

"Huh?" Alfred didn't realize he yawned his complaint out loud.

"I said, so, like, what are you gonna do about it and stuff ?" Feliks repeated. "Like, learn to listen and pay attention. Geez."

"Oh, um, I...uh...," he still didn't give his plan to save the meeting much thought.

"Toriiiiiii~, I'm bored too.~" The blond turned to his best friend, Toris. Toris, however, didn't know what to do either. "Like, make this meeting interesting and junk!" Feliks demanded.

All eyes turned to the flustered brunette. Apparently, everyone else was bored out of their minds as well. Even Heracles was too bored to sleep anymore, and that's _really_ saying something.

"I, uh, don't really have anything to say about the meeting," Toris started. "But, um, perhaps we can play a game?"

…...Silence.

" A game!" shouted Alfred, jumping out his chair. "That's a GREAT idea! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you are incapable of thinking. Now sit your arse down and be quiet." an irritated Arthur deadpanned. He finds it annoying how Alfred gets so excited at times, but he really just wanted Alfred to sit so Toris can finish his idea. He, too, was as bored as hell.

" I, uh, do know some traditional games. But I doubt any of you would be interested." he continued.

"Well, what else do you know?" both the American and Polish asked in anxious unison.

"I, uh, I," The poor Lithuanian wasn't used to so much attention on him, or have any actual games they could play.

"Russian Roulette." Another awkward silence surfaced. Only one person in that room could have possibly named a game so lethal. "We will play Russian Roulette, da?"

Ivan.

"No! No da, no da!" Toris pleaded. He shook his head frantically and crossed his arms in an X position. Clearly, he was against the idea of playing that game. Poor Toris has seen so many soldiers from both Russia and Lithuania play the dreaded game. And none ended very well at all.

Everyone stared at the brunette's sudden outburst. None were too thrilled to play the game either.

"But, like, OMG, we have no other choice. No one else has any other ideas." Feliks explained.

" He is right. Besides, this game will do us no harm. Since we are not regular mortals, none of the bullets shall be fatal." Ivan added. Still no one spoke up until...

"Fine. We will play Russian Roulette." Alfred decided. "This will actually liven up the meeting for once. Everyone knows how to play so play we will."

" You git, sit down!" Arthur exclaimed pulling the teen back into his seat. "This is not the best game to play. Someone MUST have another, less lethal game in mind. Right?" Arthur looked at Francis, who turned looked at Yao, who looked at Kiku. The stares continued down and around the conference table until it came back to an unhappy Arthur. "Bollocks."

" So it's decided! Everyone is gonna play!" Alfred exclaimed. After hearing some groans Alfred decided to re-word that last sentence. "Uh...okay everyone who wants to play walkover to the window. All against, line up by the door."

Only 12 people lined up by the window. In fact, only 15 out of the 31 attendees remained in the room. All the others that chickened out promptly left the meeting, well on their way back home. Safe.

The countries that remained consisted of the Allies, Axis Powers, Feliks, Tino, Berwald, Antonio, Lovino and Matthew.

"Alright, I say we get this bloody game going...eh?" For the first time that day, Everyone realized the Canadian attended the meeting.

" Oh, bro, when did you get here?" Alfred questioned.

"I was here the whole bloody time you wanker...eh." Matthew spat.

"Whoa, there iz no need for name-calling," called Francis.

"Actually, wait a second," Arthur began. " Matthew didn't come to the meeting. He said that bear of his had fallen sick and he had to stay with him."

"So if that's not Matthew, then who is it?" Alfred scratched his head.

" Well, whoever the hell it is, it isn't Matthew." Lovino said, idly munching on a tomato.

" Oh, Lovi, we already established that." Antonio cooed.

"C-chigi! G-get your own tomato, bastard!" Antonio took a bite out of the tomato, and while Romano complained, he didn't do anything to stop him.

"Of course I'm Mathias, you bloody gits!" Matthew screamed in a rather apparent British accent.

"I thought you said you were Matthew." Tino said.

"Yeah, I thought you said you were Matthew," Arthur smirked evilly. "Peter." Arthur quickly yanked the swirly lock of hair out of Peter's head, along with the stuffed bear. "Peter, this is the millionth time you've sneaked into the bloody meeting. You. Are not. A country!"

"I am too a country, Jerk Arthur! You didn't have to yell, nor go and pull out my hair. That's just plain rude."

"Save it for someone who cares. Now go home and do something constructive...And stay there." Arthur added as he saw Peter pull a few pounds from his wallet, probably to rent a boat and get lost in the water.

And so the remaining 12 guys, scratch that, 11 remaining guys sat around one of the smaller circular tables. The room was suddenly filled with an eerie silence. Even though know one would actually die in game, all sensed that this was no laughing matter. Now that Alfred thought about it, this wasn't exactly the kind of 'livening up' he had in mind.

* * *

><p>So...how was it? I have chap. 2 ready and I'll upload soon! I just had to add sealand there, he just does what he does so well...alright reviews would be awesome and make us both 20% happier!... kay maybe just me. But still, there are welcome! -Eclipse<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Soooooo sorry for month-late update. Totally un-awesome state tests had to be dealed with, but that is not a plausible (ooo, big word) excuse. This is gonna be Chapter 2. Chapter 3 is uploaded too. And Lovino and Antonio were missed in the previous head count but here now. The first line explains the remaining characters. Sorry if I took toooo long, I also had a writer's WALL(not block mind you) and if it's not what you expected, please speak up. I got an English State test coming and I need all the criticism I can GET. 'Kay I'm done with my rant. May peace and junk-food be with y'all. _-Eclipse X3

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"The remaining people are Alfred, myself, Arthur, Francis, Kiku, Feliciano, Ludwig, Tino,Lovino, Antonio, Berwald, Feliks...and I-Ivan, aru." Yao mumbled the last name due to intense stares emitting from said country-person-thing.

"Da, I'm glad everyone decided to play the game I have picked." Ivan chirped.

"So, zhall we get started?" said Francis, flipping his hair.

"Do that again and I'll pull it all out, frog." Francis' hair hit very irritated, and scared, Brit. Of all the games that could have of been suggested, they were stuck stuck playing one that involved a gun. 'What kind of game needs a bloody gun?' Arthur thought to himself.

"Su-san, why must we play this game?" Tino questioned his 'husband'. "Quiet Tino. Don't worry, I'll protect you." A faint blush appeared on Tino's face.

" Okay guys. A review on today's game. One revolver gun. One bullet. 6 chambers."

" We already know zis, Alfred."

" Since there are more than 6 players, everyone will re-spin on their turns."

"We understand, Alfred-san."

"Anybody wanna make this interesting?"

"Oh, so the thought of just pulling a trigger of a gun to your head isn't enough for you? Of course not, your Alfred." Arthur answered himself. Not paying attention to the Englishman, Alfred continued.

" Before you pull the trigger, you have to tell a secret. A secret someone told you to keep. A secret you wouldn't tell anyone unless you were about to die. Even though no one is actually gonna die." Last part added when a creepy aura surrounded a certain Russian. "Any bets want to be placed? Anyone, anyone? C'mon~"

" Let's start the game, da?"

'So much for bets...' Alfred thought. 'Really hoping I could of made some money. But no big d-'

_CLANK_

An assault rifle was thrown onto the table from Ivan's direction.

" What part revolver don't you understand, aru?" Yao leaped up in anger and shock. 'Did Ivan really want someone to die today, aru?' He shoved the rifle back down to it's owner as Alfred put out his own gun and placed it on the table.

"Hah, thought a commie like you should no what a revolver was." the American smirked.

" I had thought you would know when to shut your face. But of course your American." Ivan smiled in his own scary innocent way. You could of sworn the room get 13 shades darker and 10 degrees colder. It's not a good thing when both Alfred and Ivan were upset, even worse at _each other_.

"SO, who's going first?" Ludwig knew this wasn't the time or place for a fight to erupt. Especially when both countries had at least one gun and maybe more weapons at hand.

No one spoke up. Seemed like no one was too eager to get started. Then an empty wine bottle was placed on the table. An empty _Italian_ wine bottle. " Ve~ Romano and I were out drinking yesterday. I thought a spin-the-bottle could choose the first player."

"Fair enough." Alfred grabbed the bottle and put it in the middle of table. Giving it a hard twist, he spun the bottle. It spun for a good 20 seconds before showing signs of slowing down. " Sometimes I forget my own strength." He earned himself several groans.

_Spin, spin, spin, spin, spin, roll...stop._

All eyes fell on Kiku. The black-haired Asian gulped. He definitely didn't think he was going first.

"Don't forget your secret, da." Ivan said as he grabbed Alfred's gun and slid it to Kiku. The pale Japanese man reached for it, eyes showing apparent fear.

" A secret, huh?" Kiku scratched his head. Sighing, he said, " Well, I am afraid of pandas."

Silence.

Followed by raging laughter.

Kiku blushed. "Please let me explain. First of all, I gained a dislike for pandas when I was younger from being around Yao so much. Yao really likes his pandas." The laughter went from a anxious Kiku to a flustered Yao. " Then one day, I became lost in a parade. A panda parade. The sheer abundance of the bear coupled with the fact I was lost and scared and no one helped me made me rue the day I first saw one." Upon finishing his sentence, Kiku quickly picked up the revolver, spun the chambers, and pulled the trigger, almost desperate to get it over with. The laughter stopped.

* * *

><p><em>SOOOOOOOO... The plot is starting to form in my head. That's right. Prior ths moment there was NO plot. This was all pretty much improvised but I think I know where I'm heading with this. I just hope no one's gonna die in the process. And if there's a crack-ish fell to it, embrace it cuz that's this story's life-force. That and my imagination I guess...which means it also runs on meat, specifically beef, and hamburgers since they're made of beef. OH, and CHOCOLATE! Not the burgers I mean, but, that might make a good combo. A chocolate hamburger. What do you guys think? Oh, and remember, <strong>CHAPTER 3.<strong> -_Eclipse.


	3. Chapter 3

_This chapter took a while. I had to cut things out, push things in, trim paragraphs, extend sentences, and literally THE WORKS. Well I tried, and that's all that matters. A wise man once said ' I don't mind failure, but I do mind not trying at all'. Another one also said ' Once you've tried your best, you've done your best, and the only thing you can do is get better'. Another one said 'If you could but life in a burger, I would eat.' But that was completely unrelated to the topic. _-Eclipse

Chapter 3

"K-Kiku? Buddy?" No reply from the doubled-over, slumped body in Kiku's chair. "C'mon Kiku, stop messin' with us. There was no gun shot!"

No response. Not even a twitch. This got Alfred scared. "Kiku? KIKU!"

…...

"I was just kidding, Alfred-san." Kiku sat up aright and looked at his friend, who looked like he was about to cry.

"Dammit Kiku! You and that stupid Asian humor of yours..." Alfred gave Kiku an angry look, but started smiling. This got them both to laugh a bit.

"Like, nice acting skills, man! You got like the entire room scared!" Feliks exclaimed. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

" Ve~ Germany, it's my turn!" Feli chirped happily. That was true. Kiku passed the gun to his Italian friend next to him, who seemed happy about the chance of shooting himself. Feliciano eagerly took the revolver and put it to his head, about to pull the trigger.

" Whoa, Feli! Wait!" Ludwig was astounded by his friend's...enthusiasm. He took the gun from Feliciano's hand, and head. " You forgot your secret."

Lovino jumped over the table and slapped the gun out of Ludwig's hand. " Damn wurst-sucker! You were trying to blow out my brother's brains, weren't you!" Lovino exclaimed. Ludwig put his hands up in a defensive manner when Lovino aimed the revolver at his face.

"Ooooh, shit's about to get real...," Alfred whispered.

"Belt up, Alfred," Arthur said in the same hushed manner. The rest of the room tensed up, except for Ivan, of course, who may have actually been enjoying it.

" Er...Lovino, Lovi, dear, please come back and sit down. And return the gun to your brother please." Antonio tried his best to keep the older Italian from entering his Mafia-mode. Then things would _really __get bad. _The _last_ time Lovino entered Mafia-mode, the Italian did the unspeakable. The_ unspeakable! _And considering how much Antonio like to speak, that's really saying something!

" Shut the hell up, tomato bastard! I'm not returning the freaking gun 'till the damn German pig surrenders!" Lovino screamed.

"Ve~ Fratello, it was really nothing! Ludwig would never hurt me! Right, Luddy?" the younger Italian asked.

"Er...of course not! I would never hurt you, Feli," Ludwig explained. But that pause he made was all it took.

That pause Ludwig made was all it took for Lovino to lose it. "LIAR." And he spun the chambers. And aimed the gun.

And Feliciano and Antonio tackled him to the ground. "Lovino! Again? Really?"

"Ve~ Fratello, why do you hate Luddy so much? Couldn't you have just given me the gun?"

"Hell no! I still don't believe him. And besides, you don't have any secrets to tell of these idiots. So HA!"

…...

…...

…...

"Ve~, well, actually," Feliciano started.

"Oh, l'inferno no!"


End file.
